The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems (IHSs), and more particularly to normalized control of an IHS component that achieves consistent performance from IHS components having different component elements
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an IHS. An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHS providers may provide IHSs that include an IHS component that may be provided by a plurality of different IHS component providers (e.g., manufacturers, vendors, etc.) For example, IHSs require power supply units (PSUs), and the IHS provider may use any of a variety of PSUs provided by a plurality of different PSU providers in a given IHS. However, the use of different IHS components may result in the IHS provider needing to make restrictive and costly design choices, or provide similar IHSs that behave inconsistently from each other based on which IHS component provider provided a particular IHS component. For example, a first PSU design in an IHS may provide a different acoustical signature and/or airflow consumption than a second PSU design that is in the same IHS and that is operating under similar conditions as the first PSU design. This inconsistent behavior across IHS components operating under similar conditions and in similar IHSs may arise as a result of the areas of emphasis and/or the capabilities of the IHS component providers. For example, some PSU designs require higher pressure fans to achieve the same airflow as other PSU designs that allow the use of lower pressure fans.
Conventional solutions to this problem typically involve an IHS provider dictating specific components elements of the IHS components. For example, for PSUs, the IHS provider may dictate specific fans that may be used in the PSU. However, along with adding cost to IHS component design, such solutions can result in other negative IHS component performance aspects to the IHS component design. For example, dictating a fan for a PSU to an PSU provider may require the use of a fan in the PSU that is unnecessary for that PSU design, and may require the PSU provider to perform additional design efforts around the dictated fan that would otherwise not need to be performed. In addition, such solutions require that the IHS provider dedicate resources to the oversight of IHS components for dictated components elements.
Furthermore, the control of such IHS components can raise a number of issues. For example, PSUs include a fan controller that controls the fan(s) in the PSU during its operation. However, the IHS that includes the PSU may have the ability to override the fan controller to provide additional cooling when necessary. However, sending fan control signals (e.g., Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) signals, voltage regulation signals, RPM signals, etc.) to different PSU designs may results in a variety of different PSU outputs that are a function of the PSU design.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved IHS component control system.